wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
August 6, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The August 6, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 6, 2018 at the Jacksonville Veterans Memorial Arena in Jacksonville, Florida. Episode summary Titus O'Neil vs Rezar Last week, Apollo Crews defeated Akam of The Authors of Pain in a match that suggested the former NXT Tag Team Champions might still have some learning to do. If what Rezar did to Titus O’Neil this week is any indication, the lesson has been learned. The Big Deal had rallied from an aggressive opening by Rezar to put his massive foe on the ropes — literally, as Rezar was stranded in the corner. Luckily for Rezar, his partner Akam popped up to trash-talk Titus just long enough for Rezar to recover and administer a one-handed spinebuster that shook the ring and put Titus down for three. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs The Riott Squad It’s been a while since Sasha Banks & Bayley had anything worth squabbling over — they’re undefeated since their cards-on-the-table confab a couple of weeks back — but a surprise intrusion during their rematch with The Riott Squad led to a defeat that provided the former champions with the first misstep of their freshly-renewed friendship. The surprise, in this case, was the return of Ruby Riott. After weeks on the injured list, Riott made her presence known soon after Banks had entered the contest to save Bayley from an extended isolation and give “The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection” their biggest advantage of the match. When Bayley threw Liv Morgan to the outside, Riott — disguised in a black hoodie — pulled Liv out of danger and revealed herself in dramatic fashion, distracting The Boss and leaving her vulnerable to a roll-up from Sarah Logan for the 1-2-3. Judging by Bayley and Sasha’s reaction, the loss did little to test their friendship. That said, the fully reunited Riott Squad may prove a serious challenge of their mettle. Ronda Rousey vs Alicia Fox Two things can be true: Alicia Fox can be a Survivor Series team captain, a former champion and Women’s division pioneer whose career helped pave the way for the WWE Evolution pay-per-view… and she can also be no match for Ronda Rousey. New to the game though she may be, The Baddest Woman on the Planet was more than ready for her first Raw match, in which she convincingly defeated Alicia, despite the latter’s attempt to thwart Ronda with a cat-and-mouse game aided by Alexa Bliss. Once Rousey got her hands on Alicia, it was almost completely one-sided; she extracted payback for last week by ramming Fox into the barricade and forced her to immediately and frantically tap to the Armbar while Alexa watched. The Goddess attempted to one-up Rowdy Ronda by bum-rushing her during her post-match interview, only to be judo-thrown out of the ring and forced into retreat. As a horrified Bliss backed up the ramp with her Raw Women’s Title in her clutches, Rousey left her with a final message to stew over: “It does not matter how tight you hold onto that title. Because at SummerSlam, it’s mine.” Results * Singles Match: Rezar (w/ Akam) defeated Titus O'Neil (w/ Dana Brooke & Apollo Crews) * Tag Team Match: The Riott Squad (Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) defeated Bayley & Sasha Banks * Singles Match: Ronda Rousey (w/ Natalya) defeated Alicia Fox (w/ Alexa Bliss) by submission Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes